Pressure-sensitive technology is a technology capable of detecting an external force. The technology has been applied in the industrial, medical and other fields a long time ago. Currently, the pressure sensing in the display field, particularly in the field of mobile phones or tablet PCs, is achieved by adding an additional mechanism on a backlight portion of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a middle-bezel portion of a mobile phone. The design requires the modification of the structural design of the LCD panel or the mobile phone. Moreover, due to large fit tolerance, the detection accuracy of the design is also limited.
Therefore, how to achieve pressure sensing with high detection accuracy in the case of small modification on hardware of the display panel is a problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.